Choir room confessions
by Stileslovesderek
Summary: Noah puckerman made the biggest mistake of his life when he broke up with the love of his life Kurt Hummel for the hot new student Sam Evans. He now wants Kurt back but will he gets what he wants most or has he lost him forever. Set before season 3.


Noah Puckerman was walking through the halls of McKenly high when he heard a piano playing from the choir room. Walking over to the room he looked inside and saw Kurt playing the piano. He loved listening to Kurt play because it always made him feel at ease. "Why aren't you at the essembly?" He said walking in.

Kurt stopped playing and sighed. "Because I didn't want to be around anyone."

Noah looked down at his feet. "How have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt snapped.

Noah sighed. "Come on Kurt don't be like that."

"Just leave me alone." Kurt said turning to face him.

Noah saw that Kurt's eyes were red and that made him feel even more guilty. "Kurt I'm sorry."

Kurt shrugged "For what, breaking up with me for the hot new student. Throwing away everything we fought hard to get, for him."

"Kurt." Noah said walking cloer to him.

"Leave me alone!" Kurt yelled "all I ever did was love you and be there for you but the minute someone hotter comes and shows you intrest you turn into that asshole Puck who made my life a living hell."

"I apoliged for that a million times!" Noah yelled back.

"I don't care anymomre." Kurt said wiping his face. "Just go."

Noah turned and closed the door. "I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out."

Kurt turned back to the piano. "I don't care what you have to say Noah because I don't want to hear it. I don't trust you an I sure as hell don't believe anything you say anymore."

Noah ran his hand through his mohawk. "Kurt I know I messed up but you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I never should have let you go."

"Well you did and not it's over." Kurt said starting to play the piano again.

Noah put his hands in his pockets. "I broke up with Sam last week."

Kurt once again stopped. "Why, he wasn't good in bed?"

Noah smiled "I wouldn't know because we never had sex."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Noah walked over to the bench and stood there. "Can I sit here?"

Kurt looked up at him and removed his bag. "Yeah?"

Noah sat down next to him. "Kurt you know me better than anyone."

"So." Kuer said.

"So you know how I feel about you. You know that I'm completely in love with you."

"Would you rather be dating someone like Sam?" Kurt asked. "Someone more attractive and atheletic, not as gay as I am."

"No." Noah said simply.

"then why did you leave me for him?" Kurt looked over at Noah. "I know sex to you is like candy for a toddler."

"That's not ture anymore." Noah looked over at him. "I've changed Kurt because you came into my life. You didn't judge me and you loved me for me. You treated me like I was a normal person by not looking down on me. You made me feel like I was the smartest kid in school and I was scared."

"Of what?" Asked Kurt.

Noah looked back down. "That you would realize that you could do better than me. I'm failing most of my classes." He sighed "I'm nothing but a lima loser and you can do so much better than me."

"You're not a lima loser Noah." Kurt said silently.

"I swear to you Kurt that I didn't do anything with Sam." Noah said. "I love you and only you and that's never going to change." He looked down at his hands. "I know it's going to take some time for you to trust me again but I can't imagine my life without you. You're the love of my life Kurt and you always will be."

Kurt stood up and walked waay from Noah. "So you breaking up with me had nothing to do with the way I looked?"

"No." Noah said getting up. "Everything is sexy about you Kurt. Hell even your hair and I woudn't change a thing about you. Your voice is the most beautiful thing I ever heard and you deserve to get everything you've ever dreamed of. All I want is to be with you Kurt." He walked up to Kurt. "To hold you and make you as happy as I can."

"You were already doing that." Kurt said.

"Look I know I don't deserve another change but do you think you can ever forgive me?" Noah asked "I can't promise you perfect but I can try."

"You know what I hate about you?" Kurt asked.

Noah frowned "What?"

"That you let those stupid football jocks get into your head. You're smarter than you think Noah and if you'd stop worrying about them you'll see it too." Kurt smiled. "Because you not a lima loser."

Noah smiled "See that's what I mean."

Kurt chuckled "I love you Noah."

"So is that a yes?" Noah asked "Will you give me another chance"

Kurt nodded "Yes I'll give you another chance."

Noah ran up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Thank you."

Kurt just hugged him back.

"I love you so much Kurt and I'm so sorry for everything." Noah pulled back.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt said still smiling.

Noah pulled back and rested his head against Kurt's "So are you free tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked.

Noah sighed "You, me breadsticks."

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said chuckling.

Noah stepped back. "come on lets get out of here."

Kurt walked over and grabbed his bag. "What about Sam?" He asked when they were out in the halls.

Noah took his hand. "I told him everything when I broke up with him. He was actually pretty cool about it." He looked over at Kurt. "I'm actually crazy about you Hummel."

Kurt smiled and looked down. "I hate it when you call me that."

"I know." Noah said laughing.

**End**

**A/N please leave a review.**


End file.
